


When His Uchiha Misbehaves

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Hashi's Naughty Boys [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Don't Like Don't Read, HashiMada, Hashirama has so much patience, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, MadaHashi, Spanking, Tobirama is is a shit, Tough Love, how does he put up with it, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Hashirama loves Madara. Quite a lot, actually, So much so that he takes it upon himself to keep his hotheaded boyfriend in line, even though neither of them like his chosen method of doing so.(FAIR WARNING, THIS IS A YAOI SPANK FIC)





	When His Uchiha Misbehaves

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I thought of this and I wrote it. DON'T JUDGE ME I RECENTLY STARTED SHIPPING HASHIMADA BECAUSE CUTE/SEXY NICE MAN AND HOT/SEXY ANGRY MAN EQUALS CUTE AND HOT AND SWEET AND SEXY GAY STUFF. YAOI IS AMAZING SHUT UP.

**  
~LE START~**

  
Hashirama sighed as he finished patching up Tobirama. "I'm sorry, Little Brother. He shouldn't have acted the way he did, but you shouldn't have provoked him either. I know you two don't get along, but that's taking things a bit far..."

 

The younger Senju just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, he should watch his temper. Thanks, I need to go now, I have work to do." He stood and left quickly, leaving his brother to decide what to do about his lover. Though, of course, the Hokage knew exactly how to handle Madara, but neither of them liked it. He sighed again

 

"Oh, Madara, why must you test me so?"

 

You see, despite what everyone thinks, Hashirama was the dominant one in the relationship in almost every area, including keeping Madara's behavior under control. Madara, however, was strictly in charge of both of their finances to keep the Hokage from gambling (and he took it quite seriously). But, other than that, Hashirama was in charge of the household. Which meant he felt the need to punish his Uchiha when he stepped out of line like he just had by starting a fistfight with Tobirama. And, though he really didn't like it, the Senju had accepted long ago that he needed to be stern with his partner.

 

A few hours later, Madara finally returned home with a wine bottle bearing the Uchiha Clan symbol on the label in hand. "Hashirama! Tadaima!" he called.

 

Hashirama came out of the kitchen and quirked an eyebrow at the bottle.

 

"Have you been out drinking again?"

 

"What? No! I, uh, I went to the Uchiha complex to get some of our chokecherry wine. It's for you and your brother!" he said, giving his lover a smile.

 

"Well, that was sweet of you, especially since the Uchiha Clan is quite famous for their wines they seldom let non-Uchiha's even see a bottle of. Any particular reason you decided to give us such a gracious gift?"

 

The Uchiha shifted a bit awkwardly. "Oh, no reason, just felt like doing something nice for my boyfriend!"

 

Hashirama frowned. "Are you sure it wasn't an attempt to keep yourself out of trouble for attacking Tobi?" Madara started looking a bit nervous and sweatdropped.

 

"Why would I do something like that? Can't I just give you a gift once in awhile without you assuming I have an ulterior motive?" "Because you always try it when you know you're in deep."

 

The raven sighed. "Alright, fine, just yell at me and get it over with." He plopped down on the couch and set the bottle on the coffee table.

 

"No, Madara, you're not getting a lecture. You know how badly you messed up if you're bringing me a gift." The Uchiha swallowed hard.

 

"Ugh, really? Hashi, I'm a grown man!" he groaned, seemingly just annoyed.

 

"Uchiha Madara, you know better than to argue with me. Get up."

 

Hashirama sat on the arm of the couch as his lover begrudgingly got up and laid over his lap.

 

"You know this is ridiculous, right? You treat me like a child." "I'd treat you like an adult if you acted like one."

 

The Hokage brought his hand down fairly hard, and Madara winced. "I do act like an adult when your damn brother doesn't goad me on!"

 

Hashirama picked up a fast pace, and Madara just crossed his arms with a huff.

 

"Watch your mouth, Madara. You're already being punished, don't make it worse."

 

He just kept still and stayed silent, though he did wince occasionally. "But do you really have to spank me for this? Really? A lecture would be just as effective!"

 

The Senju rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that's not true, at least when it comes to you."

 

He lifted Madara's tunic up to rest on his waist, then slid down his pants and underwear. The Uchiha blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

 

"Oh come on, seriously?" He winced when Hashirama's hand came down again.

"You need to learn to control your temper, and to not physically attack someone just because they say something you don't like!"

 

The brunet didn't really hold back, Madara's ass quickly turning bright pink. The raven just groaned. "It's his fault! OW! Okay, that one actually hurt!"

 

Hashirama smacked his undercurve again. "It's not his fault you can't control yourself. That's on you." The Senju stopped for a moment and pulled a hairbrush out of his haori.

 

"You know better than to pull that, Madara." He brought it down hard, causing Madara's breath to hitch in his throat a bit loudly.

 

 _'Dammit, did he have to get a brush?!'_ he thought bitterly.

 

The Hokage had a bit of a slower pace than he had before, giving Madara a bit of time to feel each swat before the next one came. He _really_ hated doing this. He often ended up making his lover cry. But, alas, nothing else would work, therefore he really had no choice. So, he continued. Madara started squirming a bit.

 

"Hashiiiii, I get it! I'll apologize! You can stop already!" he whined, cursing himself for allowing himself to sound so pathetic, though it usually did make the spanking stop. Not this time.

 

"I want to know why you thought attacking him was a good idea." The Uchiha flinched when the brush came down on his undercurve.

 

"He insulted me! I tried to walk away but he followed! OW! Easy, that's a sensitive place!" He squirmed a bit more, groaning when his thighs were struck again.

 

"Now why would he follow you if you just ignored him and walked away, Madara?" Hashirama asked.

 

"I don't know! OW! Hashi, please, knock it off! That actually hurts!"

 

"It's supposed to." The Senju spanked harder, and Madara whimpered quietly.

 

"I'm disappointed in you, Madara. I know you're better than petty fistfights. We're all a family here, and families may fight sometimes, but they're supposed to care for and look after each other, not hurt each other."

 

The Uchiha felt his eyes start to sting with unshed tears. The one thing in the world he hated the most was disappointing Hashirama, though he would never admit it.

 

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, flinching at another hard swat.

 

"You'd better be. And you're not backing out on apologizing." "OW! I won't, I promise!"

 

Hashirama gave him a few more swats, much harder than the rest, before stopping. Madara shut his eyes tightly as a few tears managed to slip out. Hashirama rubbed his back a bit before carefully fixing his clothes and standing him up.

 

"Alright, it's over, Mada-kun."

 

He stood and pulled his lover into a hug. The raven blushed a bit and tried to squirm away.

 

"I-I don't need comfort, I'm a grown man." He quickly wiped his eyes and looked away, but Hashirama didn't let him go.

 

"Now, what did he say that got you so upset?" "It's not important..." "Yes, it is." "Just let me go humiliate myself and apologize."

 

Hashirama sighed and summoned his brother, who looked a bit annoyed when the smoke cleared. "Yes, Anija?"

 

The Hokage ushered Madara forward, and the Uchiha crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I attacked you. Even though I still think you deserved it for being a dick." Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

 

Madara grabbed the bottle of wine from the table and shoved it into Tobirama's hands.

 

"Here. You two drink all you want, I'm taking a shower."

 

He practically stormed out of the room, leaving the brothers different level of confused. The younger because Madara never gave him anything, and the older because he didn't understand why his partner was still so upset. Regardless, they decided to let him cool off and each had a glass of the wine before Tobirama decided to head home to have his dinner. Once he had, Hashirama went to the bedroom and found Madara curled up in bed. He crawled in behind him and snuggled into his back, putting an arm around his waist.

 

"You alright? You're not usually upset for this long..."

 

The Uchiha huffed and pressed back into him. "He didn't apologize for what he said."

 

Hashirama sighed. "Mada-kun, what did he say? It had to be pretty bad, at least to you."

 

Madara mumbled something under his breath. "Hm?" He sighed.

 

"He said I don't actually love you, I'm only with you so the Uchiha Clan is treated well..."

 

The Senju held him tightly.

 

"I know that's not true. You may not show your love the way everyone else does, but that's okay. I know how much you love me."

 

Madara blushed a bit and pressed into him a bit more. "I know, but it...It just hurt. A lot. I couldn't stop myself from socking him in the jaw for daring to say something like that..."

 

Hashirama rolled him over and cupped his cheeks, giving him a warm smile. "It's alright."

 

He gently pressed his lips to those of his lover, who happily kissed back. He slowly pulled back, still smiling.

 

"I love you."

 

Madara nuzzled into him and placed a light kiss on his neck in reply.

 

"Are you hungry?" Hashirama asked.

 

"Kinda..." "Let's go get some dinner, then. How about some inarizushi? We still have some." The Uchiha smiled a bit and nodded.

 

They slowly got up and made their way to the kitchen. Madara stood behind Hashirama and had his arms around the Senju's waist while he prepared the food.

 

"You know it's a bit difficult to cook with you holding me like that, right?" "Mhm."

 

Hashirama chuckled. "You're really cute sometimes, you know that?"

 

Madara blushed. "I'm not cute! Kittens are cute, I'm handsome and scary!" he whined.

 

"Of course you are~"

 

Their meal was soon ready and they sat at the table to eat, Madara a bit uncomfortably. After a bit of eating in silence, he looked up. "Hashi?"

 

The Hokage looked up. "Hm?"

 

"I love you too."

**~LE END~**

 


End file.
